Collide '
by Rayv4life
Summary: It's not exactly a love triangle between BrookeNathanHaley because it is a Naley fic...but there is Nathan and Brooke in it in the begining parts. but its Naley overall


**' Collide'**  
  
**_Chapter One_**  
  
Her fingers often trace the clear window, her heavy sighs create misty circles around the glass. Her brother hums along with the radio, keeping his eyes focused on the road. The drives are long and always silent. Her nails begin to tap, causing her to notice her brother shift in his seat with irritation. She lets her hand fall away from a now finger pressed window. She glances back at her brother, who tightens his grip around the steering wheel. She likes the long drives. They give her time to think. She can hear the sounds of laughter and talking outside of her. She knows that they are there. She looks back at her brother who was now muttering something about where to park. She doesn't listen though. She can barely stand to be in his presence.  
  
She can see the shapely figure of her bestfriend standing on the sidewalk. Her foot is tapping against the concrete, her arms are crossed over her chest as her hip cocks out to the side in an impatient stance.The dark haired brunette roll her eyes in exasperated relief upon seeing her through the dimmed window of her brother's ' Honda Accord '. She takes a step towards the halted car, as the material of her denim skirt shortens with her every stride. Haley reaches to open her door exiting the vehicle in a quick jump. She feels the immediate pull of her best friend dragging her by the arm inside the now crowded building. She's rambling incoherently about spending atleast two hours looking for something to wear. She doesn't care though, she isn't really paying attention to Brooke's small talk. They come to a stop, as her friend's husky voice dies down. She averts her eyes infront of her, trying to see what had quieted Brooke's verbal rampage.  
  
She rolls her eyes with a lack of interest , shaking her head at Brooke's slightly gaped mouth. Taking a few steps forward she can hear the sound of her voice start up again as she trails behind her in a hurried skip. She knows the light color of her sea foam eyes are still fixated on the display infront of her though. She laughs inwardly at her friends painfully blunt personality. She realizes that Brooke is no longer discussing her wardrobe but is instead going on about what she had just seen.  
  
" It's distasteful thats what it is " she voices with an annoyed disgust.  
  
Haley closes her eyes letting a smug smirk turn up the sides of her lips. " Okay Brooke".  
  
" I'm not kidding" She insists running a hand through her chocolate hair.  
  
" I know you aren't" Haley nods glancing down at her moving feet.  
  
" I mean what does Deena have that I don't?" She queries rhetorically.  
  
She doesn't answer Brooke's nagging question. She is too consumed in her own thoughts to acknowledge Brooke's pointless one sided conversation. She can hear the sexually advancing hisses aimed towards Brooke echoing around them. She rolls her eyes at Brooke's jerked shiver of disgust. It is known that Brooke is one to strive of the attention. Even when one is led to believe otherwise. She can hear Brooke repeat her name as she begins to wave her manicured hand infront of Haley's eyes.  
  
" What?" she snaps.  
  
" Who lit a tampon and shoved it up your ass?" she retorts with a sarcastic quip. She shrugs back at the miffed brunette who eyes her awaiting an answer to the crudely posed question.  
  
" I just don't care that Jake and Deena were making out over there , or that it took you 2 hours to primp for this horrendous day in time" She sighs fumbling with the lock on her metallic locker.  
  
" It's the first day of school Hales" Brooke states blankly  
  
" I noticed"  
  
Brooke jumps as she slams her locker shut, walking away from the confused brunette. She isn't in the mood for anything petty. She isn't in the mind set to handle all the frivolous bull shit that came along with all the aspects of high school. She doesn't mean to take her frustration out on someone as clueless as Brooke. But she can't help it. She's too angry. Too anxious. She rubs her lightly sweating palms against her jeans, releasing a heavy huff of breath. She can't breath. She can't think. She is now just letting her feet lead her towards a classroom, as her mind is simply lost in emotions.  
  
She feels something slam into her small frame as she stumbles back. The person infront of her remains on unmoved by the collision. She looks up at him, greeted by an apologetic smile. She accepts the hand he extends to help her up. Flustered brushing off the dust from her now wrinkled clothing. He continues to stand there casually watching her fidget with agitation. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she opens her mouth to apologize for her lack of attention to where she was going.  
  
" Sorry..." she trails biting on her lip " It's Nathan right?"  
  
He nods taking a step back allowing her to enter the doorway.  
  
" Thanks" she smiles weakly.  
  
" Take it easy" he mumbles taking a seat down infront of hers.


End file.
